


Relationships

by Fabrisse



Series: Relationships [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship comes out of the events in Townie and Brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This is threesome fic with practicalities discussed and brother/brother incest.

Heidi’s blood went cold. She needed to think, to figure it all out.

In a daze, she walked up the stairs where she found her friend, Jane, and explained that she had to leave because the nanny had called. In her head she heard herself patiently answering Jane’s questions. No, she hadn't found Nathan. Would Jane be kind enough to pass the message to him.

She grabbed her coat on the way out and stormed toward the subway. She thought better of it, put on her coat, and kept walking.

 

Damned if she would cry.

Nathan had opened up the world to her. Her body responded to his voice on the phone, the scent of him beside her in bed at night drove her wild. Except for that time between the doctor saying no sex when she was in her eighth month and the three month drought after Simon's birth, they'd made love every night of their marriage. Every night they were together. And when they weren't together, it was because the brothers were having a weekend together.

Damn!

She didn't want to think about how good they'd looked together. Peter's face looked like some renaissance saint transendent when he came deep in Nathan's.... She couldn't think about that right now.

The betrayal just kept magnifying. Peter, the one person Simon adored, sweet Peter, who called her to see Nathan in the hospital, who made sure she was all right when Nathan worked late, was as much to blame as anyone.

How dare they lie to her!

Heidi looked around. She was nearly to the Plaza. A drink sounded good, but too much alcohol would make her angrier, and she needed to be able to negotiate with Nathan.

The coffee shop on the corner looked appealing. Harsh light, floor-to-ceiling windows, linoleum and formica -- it would give her a good cheap cup of coffee and a place to sit down and pull herself together.

Heidi was on her second cup of coffee when the shadow sat across from her. She glanced up and saw Peter.

Her voice was calm. "Where's my cheating husband?"

"That answers that question." The waitress brought him a cup of coffee and checked to make sure they didn't need more creamer.

Heidi looked at him as she sipped her coffee.

"I didn't know how much you'd seen."

"So you were just going to come here and tell me that you were gay and I shouldn't judge you?"

"Bi. And no, that's not something you should judge."

The slap rang out in that harsh environment. Peter just gestured at the waitress to stay away.

"Feel better?"

Heidi could see her hand print blooming on one side of his face. "Not really, but I don't carry a weapon."

"Don't let Nathan hear you say that. He'll hear the threat, not the pain."

Her jaw flexed. "Do you want to tell me about my pain?"

"No. I want you to tell me about it." He signaled to the waitress. "Three small coffees, extra light, and three danish to go, please." Peter continued, "But not here. We'll walk through the park. You and me or all three of us, your choice. Hell, you can hit me again, if you want. But not in front of witnesses."

Heidi nodded.

Peter got out his wallet and paid for the coffees. "It's cold out. Need to use the restroom?"

"I'm not a child, Peter."

"No, you're a very beautiful woman."

"Don't try to charm me."

"I know better."

He grabbed their order and held the door for her. They crossed the street together, and he handed the coffees and bag to Nathan. "Pick your favorite danish."

"Pete?"

"Talk to your wife."

"Heidi?"

"Did Peter pick me out for you, Nathan? You needed a political wife, and he said, 'what about that girl from the museum?'"

"Peter was seven when you and I met. And he was angry and jealous ... " Peter's head went up at that. "Yeah, I knew it was jealousy, I just didn't know what kind." He turned back to Heidi. "Peter was angry and jealous when I asked you out at the museum. He was also twelve. I don't know what thoughts he may or may not have harbored about me. But I've never found children attractive."

"So your letters..."

"I meant every word of them. I love you. I'm glad you're my wife, the mother of our son."

"When you were on the ship. There were other women, and I knew there would be. I had no claim. Were there other men?"

"No. I fooled around with guys my own age in seventh and eighth grade. Once I hit high school, it was girls. The only man since has been Peter."

"How many women have there been since we married?"

"None. I've had offers, and I came close to saying yes once. Literally, once. But I love you. I backed away."

"And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Let me ask you this, sweetheart. How could I tell you?"

Heidi stopped dead. The men continued walking before they realized she was behind them.

Peter handed his coffee to Nathan and went to her. Heidi came up swinging.

"It's okay, Nathan." Peter let Heidi hit him. She backed him into a tree and kept pounding at his chest and shoulders until the storm of emotion passed. He put his arms around her and she began to cry.

Nathan put the coffees on a handy bench and came over. "Heidi, are you all right?"

"Do you know what the very worst part of this is?"

He handed her a handkerchief. "No. Tell me."

“It's that watching you two together felt right. You two look right together."

Nathan held her close. "Heidi, look at me."

She finished dabbing her eyes and muttering, "stupid mascara," and met his eyes.

"Did watching Peter turn you on?"

Heidi shuddered against him. "Yes. And when I saw it was you ..."

"That excited you, too." His voice was low and rough.

"Yes."

Nathan pulled her close and rocked her against him.

****

There was a long silence as they wandered through the soft night. Peter finally broke it. “Ask anything. I’ll answer what I can.”

“How long?”

“I made a pass at Nathan just after I turned sixteen.”

Heidi stopped and turned to face Peter. “You started it?”

“Between the age difference, the same sex thing, oh, and the fact that I’m his brother, how could he make the first move?”

“But…”

Nathan interrupted. “Ten years at all-boys schools, Peter. I wasn’t exactly blushing over the fact you were a guy.”

Heidi started again. “But you were only sixteen.”

“I knew I was in love with Nathan before he left to join the Roosevelt. I knew I wanted sex with Nathan before I was fourteen. When I saw him again… he was injured and it was so close to my birthday. It occurred to me that ‘over the age of consent’ would be important to him, so I didn’t say anything until then.”

“So from before we were married, you were …” Words failed her.

Peter filled in, “The other man?”

Nathan started to say something, but Peter quelled him with a look.

She turned to look at Nathan. “The night before our wedding, my mother took me aside and told me I could still call it off. And when I said, no, that I loved you, she told me the realities of being married to a politician. Did you know who my dad was screwing on the campaign trail?”

“Yes.”

“Mom knew. She said ‘Politicians are charismatic. People want to share that charisma. Make peace with it now, because at some point, if Nathan pursues a political career, he’s going to cheat.’”

They walked abreast for a couple of minutes waiting for a few people to pass them.

When they were clear with no one to hear, Heidi began again. “Mom’s rule was no one in Annapolis.” She looked at Peter. “It’s too late to say no one in New York City.”

“I never doubted for a moment that Nathan was in love with you, Heidi. You shouldn’t either.”

Heidi faced him. “Is this where you say, you’ll give him up, disappear from our lives?”

“If that’s what you want. I won’t disappear forever. But I can take a year abroad someplace. Improve my French or Italian. Hell, Peace Corps is two years. I think they’d take me.”

Nathan cleared his throat. “Do I get any say in whether you stay or go?”

Peter met his eyes. “No. I’ve always known Heidi was the choice you’d make, have to make, if it came down to choosing. Why would I torture you with thinking it could go any other way?”

“Tell him why, Peter.”

“Because I love him.”

“That’s the hell of it,” she said. “I asked Mom why she stayed with Dad. She said she’d rather have part of him than nothing.”

Peter put an arm around her shoulder. “I love you, too, but I don’t think you’ll believe it right now.”

“Oddly enough, I do. And Peter, I love you. You’re the little brother I never had.”

They walked on.

It was Nathan who broke the silence this time. “Do you want a divorce? You can sue for cause, if it would help.”

“No, Nathan. Even if we weren’t Catholic, I couldn’t. Mom was right. I’d rather share you than live without you. Remember our first date?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I haven’t lacked passion since that night.” Nathan pulled her to him and kissed her.

Peter walked ahead.

When they caught up to him, Heidi continued. “There are rules. You know the old joke. ‘A politician’s career can survive him being found in bed with anything but…’”

Nathan completed it. “A dead girl or a live boy.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “I hadn’t heard that one.”

Heidi looked him over. “They’d add a new line for you two. ‘Caught blowing his brother.’ I’m angrier about that than anything else. Do you know how lucky you were that I’m the one who saw you? I don’t care which of you is into edgy sex, risking getting caught stops now.”

The brothers glanced at each other.

“We hadn’t seen each other in three weeks. We didn’t think.” Peter said.

“Start thinking. Please, Peter. Nathan sees the big picture, but misses the small moments. I don’t think you will.”

Peter grabbed her by the waist and pulled them both into a shadow. He kissed her deeply, and Heidi was shocked to find herself responding just as ardently.

“I don’t always think of you as a sister.”

Peter’s arm was still around her waist holding her close to him. Heidi reached up and kissed Peter again. “You think he’d choose me?”

“I know he would.”

“Guys, as much as watching you two make out is turning me on, we’re in public.”

They stepped apart. Nathan came between them. “I never thought I’d say this, but, if you two need to fuck to negotiate this, go ahead. Because Heidi, I love you and Simon more than I thought possible, but I love Peter, too.”

“I’ve never thought of being with another man, since I’ve been with you.”

“You two looked like the next step was finding a handy bed.”

Heidi glanced at Peter and found him smiling ruefully at her. “Peter?”

“I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about you. It has to be your choice.”

“Nathan?”

“I’ve already given my blessing.” He picked up the pace.

“I’m asking if you’d be hurt if I said yes.”

Nathan looked abashed. “Honestly, I want to watch.”

Peter caught Heidi’s eye. She reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

She whispered in his ear, “What do you think?”

Peter whispered back, “Let him watch.”

***  
By mutual agreement, they’d gone to a guest room when they got back to the house. It wasn’t the one where Peter usually stayed.

Peter kissed Nathan very thoroughly and when he was finished Heidi did the same. Peter took Nathan by his shoulders and pushed him into a chair in the corner. “You don’t get to touch yourself.”

He went back and took Heidi in his arms.

Peter's lips whispered over her body as he undressed her. Once in a while his tongue flickered out to taste her nipple or her navel or the back of her knee. Everything built gently, delicately like waves lapping up to meet the shore. He found a sensitive spot in the arch of her foot that made her back arch in sympathy. Heidi loved the look of wonder on his face, how his crooked smile would light up at each new movement or moan she made. She heard Nathan groan in the corner, and Peter slipped a finger between her folds and pressed hard against her clit with his thumb.

Before she'd finished coming, Peter entered her. He slid one of her legs high on his body, making the fit between them tighter. His thrusts were irregular at first, forcing her to move against him to find the sensations she craved. He teased her ear with his teeth and suddenly twisted his hips to thrust hard. He'd learned her rhythm, and brought her back to her peak again. This time her orgasm took her by surprise. She opened her eyes to see him biting his lip, holding on -- holding back. When she'd subsided, he grinned at her and bent forward for a kiss.

It was long and slow. He tasted her mouth and savored it like fine wine. It took her a minute to realize he'd moved his legs outside hers. His thrusting was gentle now, but every tiny move pressed her clit. Heidi heard herself panting and moaning. When Peter changed tactics and began to grind his pelvis against her, she clawed at his back and began to beg. Heidi wrapped her legs tightly around his ass and writhed against him. Peter slid back and thrust hard and fast until with two deep thrusts he came. Heidi felt his cock twitching inside her, and came so hard her vision faded.

Peter laughed gently as he slid himself out of her and rolled her on top of him. She kissed his chest and neck and found herself giggling like she was high. He finally whispered in her ear, "Do I have your permission to help Nathan with his problem?"

She turned her head and saw her husband gripping the arms of his chair tightly. Nathan had obviously obeyed their strictures that he was not permitted to touch himself. His erection looked nearly painful. "Yes. You don't mind if I watch?"

"I have an exhibitionist streak." He kissed her temple, and scooted her over to one side.

Peter approached Nathan slowly. "May I suck you?" He chose to interpret the feral noise from Nathan's throat as assent.

He knelt in front of his brother and deliberately clasped his hands behind his back. He began by licking slow stripes up Nathan's shaft; Heidi could see Peter keeping eye contact with Nathan and hear the slurping as Peter sipped and swirled the moisture pearling at Nathan's slit.

Peter sat back for a moment. "Can you let me get to your balls?"

Nathan lifted his hips and pulled his trousers down. He opened his legs and Peter leaned against his thigh for a minute before leaning forward to nuzzle and mouth Nathan's sac.

When Nathan began to groan, Peter pulled away again. He placed small kisses on the most sensitive parts of Nathan's cock, then opened his mouth to take in the thick head.

He moved slowly and deliberately taking Nathan deeper each time. Nathan's hands were nearly white-knuckled on the arms of the chair.

"Nathan, I won't break."

Nathan's eyes snapped down to meet his brother’s. Peter's mouth enveloped his cock again and Nathan held his head in place and bucked upward hard.

Heidi saw Peter's hands clench and writhe behind his back, but he took the rough mouth-fuck and didn't hold Nathan back. The sounds of suction and saliva were overwhelming.

Nathan managed to growl out one word, "Peter." Peter responded by increasing the suction until his cheeks hollowed.

Heidi watched her husband come deep in his brother's throat.

Peter continued to suckle at Nathan's softening penis until Nathan stroked his face. Peter released his hands, stood up, and kissed his brother. Heidi shifted on the bed to watch their kissing. She could see their tongues battle and stroke.

Nathan broke this kiss. "Heidi hates the taste of come."

Peter nodded and took Nathan's scotch and water from the table beside the chair. He took a big swallow and holding it in his mouth, kissed Nathan. They passed the liquid between them a couple of times before swallowing, and Nathan took a swig and did the same back to Peter.

This time when the kiss broke, Nathan pushed Peter away. He began to get up and adjust his clothing. Heidi clambered off the bed and pressed herself against him pulling him into a savage kiss. "You're staying." When Peter started to slip behind her, Heidi put out a hand to stop him. "You're both staying. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Peter's eyes danced as he said it. Then he climbed into the bed and watched as Nathan and Heidi began to make love.

***

It wasn’t long before Nathan issued an invitation with his eyes. Heidi had one brother on either side of her. Every once in awhile they’d stop and kiss each other over her head, but mostly their eyes seemed to meet for a few seconds of wordless communication before they touched her. Both traced one of her ears with their tongues, both suckled at her breasts. Each man stroked her inner thigh while teasing and tracing paths down her arms with his lips.

After a longer moment of silent communication between them, Nathan put his head between her legs and began to trace patterns in her folds with his tongue. Peter looked at her deeply and leaned in for a long embrace, his palms pinking her nipples while his tongue languidly explored her mouth.

Two sets of sensations brought her to a pounding climax that, paradoxically, left her aching for more. She saw Peter licking her juices off Nathan’s face and watched them kiss above her. Peter whispered in Nathan’s ear, and Nathan squirmed.

Peter quirked a grin at him, “I’ll ask Heidi.”

“Ask me what.”

His lips tickled her ear even as his breath warmed it. “May I fuck your husband while he’s inside you?”

Heidi felt the lubrication leak down her thigh at the thought. “Okay.” Peter licked her lips and then left the room.

“Nathan, where’s he gone?”

“To get more condoms.”

She looked pointedly at the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

“Latex allergy. We keep the right kind in his bathroom.” Nathan bent to kiss her and drove away all thought.

When Peter returned, he bit Nathan’s ass and stroked Heidi’s knee to let them know they weren’t alone any more. It took them a few tries and some laughter to get the angles right, but when Peter sank his cock into Nathan, Heidi felt herself filled, too.

She’d never seen that particular bliss on Nathan’s face before. But very quickly, all thought stopped as she was joyously fucked. Nathan’s hips slammed into her and she moved to meet him. Heidi was fascinated to watch Peter’s hands trail over Nathan’s chest. Occasionally, just the tips of his fingers would reach down and feather over the skin on her belly making it twitch.

Nathan’s thrusts were ragged and he was sweating and swearing and she grabbed his face and pulled him down to a ferocious kiss as her orgasm crashed through her body. Nathan’s cock banged into her hard, and she felt his orgasm as an aftershock shuddered along her spine. Peter had bitten Nathan’s shoulder, and in the rocking of Nathan’s hips, she felt the edge of Peter’s climax, too.

They all collapsed together in a heap on the bed. Peter extricated himself first and came back with towels and warm washcloths. Heidi let herself be washed and kissed, and then watched as he did the same to Nathan.

As they figured out how they would sleep, Heidi said, “Is this my first orgy?”

Nathan had a fit of the giggles, and Peter answered, “No. This was group sex. An orgy always has grapes.”

He turned out the light. In the dark, he kissed Heidi’s shoulder and clasped Nathan’s hand over her hip as they all fell asleep.

***

Heidi woke the next morning facing Nathan, with Peter’s erection poking her thigh. He was kissing her neck.

“I think you’re awake,” he whispered.

She wiggled her hips and made him gasp. “I can feel that you are.”

He moved her hair and propped up to whisper in her ear, “May I?”

She turned her head so they could kiss. “Yes.”

Nathan opened his eyes. “Any ideas for what I can do, or should I wander off and make breakfast.”

Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him up. After kissing him, he whispered quietly in Nathan’s ear. Nathan grinned.

Settling back in behind Heidi, he said, “We’re going to try something a little athletic. It might not work, okay?”

“Sure.”

Her top leg was pulled back over Peter’s hip, and he entered her slowly from behind. Heidi hadn’t really been paying attention to Nathan, but she felt him begin to mouth at her mons and wriggled between them.

It was a slow morning screw, every sensation heightened by having Nathan’s tongue dip into her folds as Peter matched his thrusts to her movements. She tilted her head back and groaned her satisfaction as her climax was teased out of her. Peter kissed her neck and petted her down from her ecstasy. When he withdrew from her, he leaned up and sucked Nathan’s cock down his throat in one easy motion. She could feel Nathan panting against her thigh and the strong movements of his body rocked against her as he thrust into Peter’s mouth. His orgasm shook the bed for a moment, and she watched as Peter licked his lips after he swallowed.

They looked at the clock, realized it was still early, and fell back to sleep.

***

When Heidi woke a couple of hours later, she was alone in bed. There was a nightgown lying beside her and slippers by the bed. She wandered down the corridor and heard water from Peter’s bathroom.

Heidi knocked on the door and entered when Peter said it was all right.

He had on a pair of sweatpants and was shaving; their eyes met for a moment in the mirror. Peter went back to what he was doing. As he finished, he noticed Heidi staring at his back.

“I’ve done that.”

“What?”

“Admired my handiwork.”

“Um…”

He cast a glance over his shoulder. “I can feel the scratches. I like it.”

“I think the most surreal moment last night was when you moved my leg higher up your body. I just had a brief flash where I went, ‘Of course he knows how thick Nathan is.’ The penny really dropped that you two are lovers.”

Peter shrugged. “It also gave Nathan a better show.” He finished wiping the excess shaving cream from his face.

“Was all that to please him?”

Peter pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. “No. Don’t get me wrong. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Nathan. But last night was about understanding each other. I was a lot more comfortable after Nathan joined us.”

“Me too.” She mouthed his neck. “But I feel like we have unfinished business.”

There was a knock, and Nathan said through the door, “You two decent?”

“Mostly.” Peter opened the door. Nathan was in a shirt and tie with Simon in his arms.

Simon tried to launch himself as he cried, “Peto!” and Peter grabbed his nephew.

Nathan kissed Heidi thoroughly. “I’m sorry about your migraine, sweetheart, but Ma will understand why you have to miss lunch.”

Peter passed Simon to Heidi and kissed Nathan’s cheek. Nathan kissed his lips and said, “As for you, you need to study. So you’re going to call Ma sometime before one and tell her that.”

“Thank you, Nathan.” He rubbed his brother’s shoulder.

Nathan turned back to Heidi. “I told Sara she could leave early for her day off. She won’t be back until tomorrow morning. You two have until then to dissipate some of this sexual tension.”

Heidi began, “Nathan, I…”

“I’ll be back around six. Tell me where I’m sleeping tonight, and what you’ve decided.”

Peter cupped his neck and tugged him close. “I love you. We love you.”

Nathan nodded and took Simon back from Heidi. He kissed her again. “I don’t want to lose you.” He glanced at his brother. “Either of you.” He closed the door quietly behind him.

Heidi stood there not knowing what to say or do next. She looked over at Peter.

Peter stripped in front of her and walked to the shower. She found herself fascinated by his back, his leanness, the play of muscles under the skin, the curve of his ass leading to well shaped -- if slightly bowed -- legs. He looked like a classical sculpture, young Dionysus or Hermes. The door to the shower snicked shut behind him. She heard the water come on and thought about what he must look like with the water running down his spine.

It took Heidi a minute to decide.

Peter turned when he heard the door to the shower open.

Heidi found herself fascinated by the way the soap caught in the sparse hair of his chest and dripped its way down the dark line from his navel to the thicker hair around his penis. She watched it lift and fill, becoming rigid under her gaze.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before. Usually, by the time Nathan's undressed, he's already hard." She started to go to her knees, but Peter tilted her head up and drew her into a tight embrace.

He stepped backward into the water and brought Heidi with him. He reached for the soap and began to lather it in his hands. He washed her gently, shampooed her hair, and nibbled odd and interesting bits of skin that made her shiver under the warm water.

After he'd gotten her thoroughly clean, he braced one arm against the wall and scooped her up with the other to impale her. Heidi leaned against the shower wall, and wrapped her legs tightly around Peter's hips. They rocked together, grinding against each other, kissing and biting frantically until Heidi's climax brought them both over the edge.

When Peter withdrew from her, they stood under the water stroking and kissing until it began to run cold.

***

Their breakfast dishes had been cleared to a side table, and they were quietly cuddling.

Heidi was trailing her hand lazily over Peter's chest. She saw him wince. “I’m sorry about the bruises.”

“Don’t be. Nathan did worse while he was giving me basic hand-to-hand training.”

"Peter, I was wondering why you didn't..."

He kissed the top of her head. "Rule of thumb, don't compare lovers out loud."

"Oh, um, I..." Heidi blushed.

Peter shifted her to one side and sat up. She moved to face him. "All right, ask your question."

"When we were in the shower, you didn't let me ... suck you. And last night, you didn't ... "

Peter leaned forward and began stroking his thumb along her jaw and sucking at her neck. He whispered, "I'm not finishing that sentence for you." And then he ran his tongue over the curve of her ear.

She could hear the breathy moans she was making in response. She pulled away "You didn't go down on me."

"No. I didn't."

"You seemed to like sucking Nathan." Peter nodded, and began to trace the veins in her arm with his lips. "So do you just not like... pussy?"

Peter smiled at her, and stroked one hand down her body. He pressed heel of his hand to her mons and when she groaned, dipped one finger inside her. Heidi watched his eyes dilate as he slid the finger inside his mouth and tasted her.

"I like pussy."

"Then?"

"Last night was wonderful. But Nathan's possessive and probably a little off balance because he's not quite sure which one to be possessive of -- or jealous of. And it can't help that his brother, who's supposedly at his sexual peak, is making love to his wife who is at or approaching her sexual peak."

"Oh, dear God. That hadn't even occurred to me."

Peter brushed her hair off her face. "I doubt you've seen Nathan in full jealous mode. You've never given him cause."

"Have you?"

"He's not supposed to get jealous of girlfriends, but I've learned that if I want to go home with someone from a party he’s attending, it's better to meet them at the corner or at their car than to be seen leaving with them."

"Oh."

"Not that I accept many formal invitations these days. If Ma makes it a mandatory formation, or I know someone who really wants me there, I'll go. In general, I'd rather not."

"Why did you attend last night?"

"Two reasons. It was the first event your group organized, so I wanted to show support. And thanks to your vacation and Ma dragging me out of town, it had been over three weeks since I'd last seen Nathan."

“So you didn’t give in to your oral preferences for Nathan?”

“He needs to know that some part of this is his alone. I’ll gladly pin you down and see how many times and how many ways I can make you come using just my hands. Or I’ll fuck you any way you want, any position you want, in just about any room you want. But we leave Nathan’s oral fixations for him.”

“Just about any room I want?”

“You’re easily distracted.”

“What rooms are off limits?”

Peter looked at her. “I’ve never slept in your bed.”

Heidi looked like she’d been punched in gut. “Here?”

“When you were in Maryland. Before I had my own apartment mostly.”

“Of course. I hadn’t thought.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you. And I’m pretty sure you’ve never slept in my bed, either.”

She thought for a moment about the guest room that Peter used. It was rare anyone else was put in there. And no, when they’d christened every other room in the house early in their marriage, somehow they’d never made it into that room.

“Are you okay, Heidi?”

“Yes.”

He reached for her, and she buried her head in his neck. Peter felt her tears and wrapped her in the comfort of his arms. “I can’t even say I’m sorry. I love him, too.”

Heidi wiped her eyes. “I know. I want to hate him. Or you. But I can’t.”

Peter kissed her temple. “You’re a good woman, Heidi. And you are very deeply loved.”

She sniffled for a moment, then looked him in the eye. “Any position I want?”

Peter gave her a broad grin. “Any position I can get us into.”

“Have you ever done a handstand?”

***  
Peter was in the kitchen when Nathan got home.

“Go up and see Heidi. Tell her dinner will be a few minutes.” He took his nephew from Nathan. “Does this little dude need to be fed?”

“Ma fed him before we left. He probably needs to be changed.”

Peter held Simon up, sniffed, and winced. “I’ll take care of it. Should I just put him in his crib, or bring him in to see Heidi?”

“Crib.”

Peter saw through his brother’s nonchalance. “There’s champagne in the fridge. Would you take it and some glasses up? I’ll grab the food after I’ve taken care of this guy.” Simon patted at his cheek. Peter looked at him. “C’mon, let’s get you out of this smelly diaper.”

Fifteen minutes later, Peter walked in to the bedroom with a plate of bagels and lox and plugged in the baby monitor.

Nathan had taken off his tie, jacket, and shoes and was sprawled across the bed making out with Heidi.

“I can just leave the tray.”

Heidi said, “Get back here.”

Peter sat on the bed, appreciating the view.

Eventually, they came up for air. Heidi asked Nathan to open the wine and fixed herself a bagel.

Nathan distributed the glasses and began to fix a half bagel for himself. “Where am I sleeping tonight?”

“You and Heidi can kick me out.”

“Or you and Peter can kick me out.”

“But no one’s kicking you out.”

Heidi finished with, “And what we’d really like is for all three of us to stay together tonight.”

Nathan gave a half smile. “I think I can handle both of you. What about the rest?”

Peter nodded that Heidi should take the question.

She began, “We need to do a lot of talking. You’ve been having an affair since before we married, and I’m angry. On the other hand, one of the first things Peter said to me was how much he loved you. And you’ve never tried to hide your love for him.”

“Do you mean counseling?”

“Maybe. If we can find someone who won’t judge the fact that the other woman is a man, but only if we can’t work it out ourselves.”

Nathan nodded.

Heidi continued, “You have the right to veto any or all of the rest of this. The talking is non-negotiable.”

“Got it.”

Peter took over. “Heidi and I need to establish our own relationship.” He saw Nathan’s back stiffen. “Not sexually. Lunch once or twice a month. My escorting her to something when you have to work late. Enough that we’re comfortable talking about schedules.”

“Wednesdays with Peter are fine. Stay all night, at least occasionally. He gets Martin Luther King weekend and the Friday before as a belated birthday present. And you’ll start having Columbus day weekend and some time in the summer in addition to your usual birthday long weekend.”

Nathan glanced back and forth between them. “That’s more than we have now.”

Peter nodded. “Never enough. But yes, more than now.”

“Peter pointed out that you guys end up separated for most of the holiday season. I can’t help with the night before Thanksgiving, especially when we go down to my folks in Maryland, but you two can have the Sunday night when we get back. And if Christmas and New Year’s aren’t actually on a Wednesday, I’ll run interference with Angela so you can have your time together.”

Nathan stroked her face. “I don’t deserve you.” He rested a hand on Peter’s leg. “Either of you.”

Peter brought Nathan’s hand to his lips. “No, you really don’t.”

“Now about our birthdays, Peter’s and mine…” Heidi glanced at Peter.

“I know I said ‘not sexually’ a minute ago, but…” Peter threw a panicky look back at her.

“You get Peter a lot, Nathan. I get him one night a year – his birthday.”

Nathan glared. “That’s quite a present. If his birthday is on a Wednesday?”

“We hadn’t …”

Heidi broke in. “Then he gets us both. By the way, both of you is what I get on my birthday.”

Peter looked nervously between them. “You have the right of veto on any of this. We agreed on that before anything else.”

“Yes. But I get so much out of it – time with you, honesty with my wife – I wouldn’t feel right if I said no to the two of you having a night together. It’s not something I imagined as a possibility.”

Heidi patted his thigh. “Don’t decide now. Breakfast tomorrow is fine.”

Nathan pulled her to him. “Now is fine. Everything you two agreed on works for me. And I’ll try not to be a moody SOB about it.”

She stroked his hair back and teased his lips with hers. He asked her, “And what do you want right this moment, sweetheart?”

Heidi blushed. “I’m a little sore. And a voyeuse, apparently. I want to watch you with Peter.”

Peter snickered. “Backgammon or chess, Nathan?”

“Backgammon. I’m too turned on for something more intellectual.”

“All right. I wasn’t clear. Nathan.”

Both brothers turned to look at her.

She continued. “I want to watch you make love with Peter.” She thought for a moment. “I want to watch you fuck.”

There was a quiet, “Good girl,” from Peter.

Heidi began to undress Nathan. “I saw and felt your reactions to him, but I didn’t get to see the actual fucking. Watching you suck him turned me on. Watching Peter do the same to you last night, made me come.”

“I think I like it when you’re using all the words.” Nathan’s eyes danced as he stood up to take off his pants. He looked at Peter. “I assume we have everything we need.”

Peter nodded and shucked his sweatpants quickly. He lay back on the bed staring at Nathan.

Somehow, Heidi hadn't expected the tenderness.

After nearly twenty four hours in bed (against walls, on the floor, on the stairs) with Peter, she knew the fun he had with sex. She wished there had been a lover like Peter before she met Nathan, or while Nathan was gone, who imparted that sense of fun. Oddly, it made her understand both how much patience Nathan had and how much Nathan loved her. Nathan was getting her there, slowly and steadily, but Peter had just gone in and knocked down walls.

Peter had let her process her emotions. Not once had he apologized for being Nathan's lover, but he clearly understood her hurt and regretted having helped cause it. On some level, he still felt to her like a twenty-year-old light weight. A good time boy who shared his good time with her and his brother.

But from the moment a naked Nathan had climbed back on the bed and kissed Peter just over his heart, that image was gone. For a minute or two, she had the disconcerting feeling of sharing Peter's emotions. The look on his face as he held Nathan close, the joy in his eyes when their lips brushed and tongues touched, the way he melted and flowed against Nathan hit her like a tsunami. They were married -- or at least that was the closest, deepest name she could put to their relationship.

Nathan was a good husband to her. He was a terrific and closely engaged father to Simon (and she hoped they'd have more children together). Nathan was her gentle and passionate lover. She knew for a fact that Nathan would kill or die for his wife and son.

But watching them, hearing them, smelling their arousal, Heidi understood that this was the single most important relationship in Nathan's life. In Peter's.

Heidi did a little math in her head. The maximum number of days or nights Nathan and Peter would share in a given year was seventy-two, including the one night they'd both share with her. And most years, it would be fewer. Even those seventy-two would mostly be truncated, a few hours together on Wednesday nights.

Watching them make love, she thought she understood how deep and hot their flame burned to make so little be enough.

Nathan pulled back and drew Peter's legs over his shoulders. As he slid home, Peter reached out for her. His eyes were locked on Nathan, and Heidi couldn't remember seeing such rapture on anyone's face.

She took Peter's hand, and he pulled her close. His lips found a spot behind her jaw that made her melt. Over and over he whispered, "We love you, Heidi. Nathan and I love you."

When he released her, she turned to kiss Nathan. Peter patted her knee, and she moved back on the bed.

Peter pulled Nathan against him, hands and lips roving his body, then flipped them both.

Heidi watched him undulate, riding Nathan like it was the most natural thing in the world. Nathan's hips snapped up to drive himself deeper into Peter's body. Each man took one of her hands.

They bucked and writhed together for completion and when Peter came hard, he pulled Nathan over the edge with him. Heidi felt the energy from them go through her.

When Peter collapsed on top of Nathan, she went to get a warm cloth and towels. When she came back they were wrapped up in each other’s arms talking quietly, little kisses punctuating their words. Peter’s face was euphoric, and Nathan’s expression so loving that Heidi felt intrusive.

It was Peter who noticed her first, thanked her for helping them clean up, pulled her between them to settle in for some sleep. She drifted off cradled between them.

***

Simon woke them around eleven. Apparently, Angela feeding him in the early evening threw off his schedule, and he woke up wanting to be nursed back to sleep.

Peter threw on his sweat pants and went to get his nephew.

An hour later, Simon finished eating and drifted off to sleep.

Nathan said, “We’ve learned to wait until he’s really settled before we take him back to his room.”

“How can you tell?’

Heidi giggled quietly, “Simon snores.”

“You know, I’d never seen someone nurse before. It’s cool.”

“It’s not going to be cool much longer. The teeth are already an issue.”

Peter smiled. “I get that. Ouch.”

Suddenly there was a snort and a little sigh from Simon and he began to snore.

“I’ll take him, sweetheart.”

Nathan held Simon to his chest crooning soft words in Italian as he returned his son to his crib.

"I recognize the phrases, but I have no idea what he says."

"Rough translation would be 'my little man, my son, Papa's here, you're safe.' You know why Simon calls me 'Peto'?"

"I just thought it was baby talk."

"It is, but Italian's my milk tongue too. I call myself Pietro, like Nathan uses Papa in Italian."

"You two spoke Italian before English?"

"Nah. But Italian was the language of being soothed. And our first sentences apparently garbled the two a bit."

Heidi stretched out and Peter spooned up behind her. She realized she was near the edge of the bed.

When Nathan came back, he climbed in behind Peter, and they all slept.

***

Monday morning should have felt different somehow. It didn’t. It felt like any other morning where Peter had stayed the night. Everyone was grabbing breakfast, helping Simon with his breakfast, or reading a newspaper.

Sara came in on time and flirted a bit with Peter, who bolted the last of his coffee to walk with Nathan to the subway. He dropped a kiss on Simon’s temple and gave Heidi a quick kiss, too.

Nathan did almost exactly the same thing – lingering a little longer over her goodbye kiss. They fell into step as they crossed the foyer, disagreeing amiably about one of the morning’s editorials, and Heidi wondered how she could ever been blind to their relationship.

 

***

Standing outside her husband’s hospital room, Heidi listened to Angela’s lies.

Angela would get what she wanted, purely because Heidi knew that she had to protect her children from her mother-in-law. Nathan already told her that, told her everything from the FBI to Linderman to a future his mother wanted him to fulfill.

Nathan told her he’d flown with Peter, and she believed him. They could always fly together.


End file.
